Captive
by Loise
Summary: The cracktastic adventures of Quatre after he is captured. Includes, Trowa, Treize, Heero and Duo, so far at least. Slash and crack.
1. Chapter 1

Captive

* * *

"So," Quatre said brightly, staring at the naked green eyed native, before his eyes shot up to the ceiling. "The weather… it's been nice, yeah?"

As if the world wished to contradict him, the volcano, far too close for comfort seen in the window of the hut, rumbled.

"Not that you can understand me, right?" Quatre nodded to himself. "I am going to murder Duo when I get my hands on him. Told me he was the best captain in the seven seas… Bastard."

There was a slow, serious nod from the native. His eyes never left Quatre and he made no move to cover himself. Quatre was becoming very uncomfortable.

"But then, it was Heero who introduced to Duo. And he was the one who said not to mix business with personal relations. And if his relationship with Duo isn't personal, or carnal for that matter, then I'm your uncle."

In the distance, Quatre could hear the beat of drums, and the roaring cries of the natives. They seemed to be celebrating something, but Quatre had not a clue about what they could be thinking about.

"It's rather hot in here, isn't it?" Quatre mumbles, trying not notice how the flames makes some very interesting patterns on the native's tan skin. Waving the remains of his straw hat did little to alleviate his hot condition as it was riddled with holes from his attempted to escape from the island people.

"This sounds so ridiculous, talking to you like this. I feel like a fool, I don't even know your name." Quatre looked down, so he didn't notice the warm amusement in the other man's green eyes.

"My name is Trowa."

Quatre stared at Trowa, gaping like a fish, before he hastily shut his mouth and stared pointedly at the ground.

"Really? How… nice." A furious blush infused Quatre's cheeks.

"I am here to serve you. The wise woman Dorothy sent me, she said I would find pleasure with you before the night ends."

"Uggh?" Quatre recoiled back to the wall, eyes widening to comic proportions. "You can't mean - no! It's illegal! Very," his eyes trailed down Trowa's long, lean thighs, "Very," up to shadow of his groin, "Very," where his finger were, "Very," oh dear god! "Illegal…"

Trowa smiled mysteriously. "Don't you wish for your last night be enjoyable?"

"My last night?" Quatre murmured weakly.

"Tomorrow you are sacrificed to the volcano god, Treize. He has…" A fearful expression crossed Trowa's face, "Been unsettling." Trowa nods, "But he should be very pleased with you."

"Er… huh?"

"Your body should delight him, if words are not your particular skill," Trowa said easily, waving a hand around.

"What are talking about? You can't seriously be talking about… that!" Quatre stuttered. "I'll fight! I won't be sacrificed."

"You have been subdued before, if it comes to that. But Treize, it is said, likes them feisty," Trowa murmured, smiling in that disquieting way he had.

"Sacrificed!" Quatre stared down his hands and mutters, "Maybe I should have just been normal and taken a tour of the continent."

"Maybe, but fate has delivered to the almighty Treize." Trowa whispered, moving forward so that he knelt in front of Quatre. "Come. Dorothy's words, ah, well, they usually are true. When she wants them to be."

Quatre face was confronted by the hard, erect nipples on Trowa's firm chest. A struggle of the mind seemed to echo on his face, but Trowa waited patiently.

"Ah, fuck it!" Quatre curses. His hands press into Trowa's chest, his breath coming quicker, as Trowa's eyes closed to mere slits, watching him.

"Yes," Trowa murmurs, one hand reaching to the top button of Quatre's shirt. "Let's fuck." Trowa leans in, his lips feathery, then insistent as they make a path up from Quatre's collar bone to his parted lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Captive

* * *

Quatre woke just as the sun starting to edge it's way across the sky. Trowa's arm had been thrown around his waist some time when they were sleeping, and their legs were as entangled as ever.

He felt sticky. Quatre shifted, disliking the feel around his... upper upper thighs. Well, he thought, it's been a while since I felt like this. Still, the native Trowa had been very flexible. Quatre grinned, stretching in a sated manner. Ah well, enforced celibacy had never suited him.

Wait a minute, Quatre frowned. There was something, something that he was forgetting, something about volcanoes...

He snapped upright, back rigid. Staring sightlessly at the wall for a moment, before he burst to his feet. He had to escape! Flee from these native before they sacrificed him to their god!

It was then that Quatre screamed. Later he insisted he bellowed manfully, but Trowa had snickered, and Quatre was forced to tickle attack him, Winner style. Turned out, in one spot, pressed just right, Trowa squealed like a girl... until it turned into a husky moan. Quatre made sure to memorise that spot very carefully.

A hand was grasped around his foot. Bending down, Quatre was afforded a sleepy, rather manic grin of the green eyed native. "No... You can't leave yet," the smile deepened, "Wait till later. Everyone can watch then."

Quatre tugged at the hand. It didn't budge. Damn, those muscles that he had appreciated so much last night, were now restraining him with such fevour that it was almost disheartening. Unless, of course, your actual life depended on getting away from deranged heretical lunatics who wanted to sacrifice you to appease their god.

"This is ridiculous! Surely someone you just... ah, engaged in intercourse with, and yes, well, you can't believe that I should be now sacrificed!" Quatre blabbled out, kicking his feet, hoping to score a hit in Trowa's face. This was beyond embarrassing

Trowa tilted his head to one side and shrugged. "It probably won't be permanent, Treize is notoriously fickle."

"How can being sacrificed, not involve something permanent? You're going to throw me into a volcano! A red, hot volcano! I will sizzle, and be crispy..." Quatre suddenly felt that struggling should be intensified.

"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked patiently, blinking in confusion.

"You're going to kill me! Like a virgin sacrifice or something," Quatre mumbled.

"You're certainly no virgin," Trowa pointed out.

"Yes, but, you're going to throw me into the volcano, and then I'll die! Come on, I'm sure we can reason something out of this situation..." Quatre pleaded, trying to throw himself on the ground and begging to be saved. 

"... What? Where did you get that idea? Quatre," Trowa said, smiling that smile again. "You will be merely given to Treize. Don't worry, he will most likely be bored of you soon enough, and then we can resume our activities."

"So I'm not going to be roasted over a spit?" Quatre asked, believing that the question desperately needed to be answered.

"No..."

"Ah, well, good. I feel so much better now. You know, Trowa, maybe if you explained it in a better context then I'd be less... "

"Hysterical? Mad? Inane?"

"Odd," Quatre murmured tightly, lips twitching and then jumped when the drum beating started again. "Um... why is that happening?" Maybe they weren't killing him, but he was still a hostage, Quatre reasoned.

"Treize, our god, must be coming."

"Huh... what? Now?" Quatre snapped to attention.

"Yes, I believe so," Trowa stretched lazily, peering under long lashes at Quatre.

"Oh," Quatre shifted, suddenly aware that Trowa had let go of his foot a long time ago, and his struggled had creased to exist. "Shouldn't I get dressed?"

"I wouldn't bother," Trowa said wisely.

Turned out that Quatre didn't have any time to get dressed, because the hut... well it wasn't a door, more like a flap, was brushed aside and a tall man entered, his reddish hair glistening from the early morning sun.

"This can't be true..." Quatre murmured dazedly. "You're not - "

"Well, isn't this interesting? Quatre, it's been a long time," Treize drawled, eyes roving Quatre's naked body.

"Treize! And Duo told me you were dead... I can going to kill him when I see him next." Then his eyes narrowed, "Wait... the god! You're the god, Treize?" Quatre exclaimed.

One debonair eyebrow was raised towards Quatre, and Treize chuckled. Quatre was not liking how this was going... 


	3. Chapter 3

Captive

* * *

"So... you were ship wrecked on this island? Then the islanders declared you god? And then you decided to make every nubile young person your devoted sex slave?" Quatre questioned the lazily lounging Treize.

"I believe that is how it went," Treize murmured, nodding to himself, satified.

Quatre's mouth gaped in disbelief, before he shook his head and started mumbling to himself. "This is ridiculous... Treize!"

Treize turned to amazing still naked Trowa. Treize's eyes laguidly roved over the firm, toned muscles that Trowa flexed, a small smile hoverning on his lips. "He's always been this way," Treize murmured, "An uptight young man, with some too strict morals."

Glaring at Treize, Quatre declined to say a word.

"If I had known that Quatre favoured a more masculine lover, perhaps, when I was still residing in London, I was would have invited him to my city house, or my country mansion if he was so inclined for a more vigorous weekend." Treize nodded thoughtfully to himself. "But you always seemed more attached to the my cousin. I suppose that's what should have made me aware if your leanings. Dorothy always had a particular taste in men."

"Dorothy and I - we never - that is to say - arrggg!" Quatre waved his hands around in frustration. "You're so vexing! We were just friends!"

"Hmm... yes, Quatre, time is passing, and you seemed to have savoured some of the islands's delights already." Treize's eyes returned to Trowa's body. And lingered there. Several awkward minutes later, awkward for Quatre at least, his gaze lifted. "Oh yes... Now, the god, Treize calls you, to serve him in any capacity. That's me, Quatre."

"I refuse! I would rather be thrown into the smoking volanco than submit to your devious manhandlings! Your behaviour is darstardly!" Quatre shouted.

"How... intriguing." Treize mused, staring at the ceiling with some amusement. "You appear to be remarkably aware of the island and it's customs than I had previously thought. Perhaps you were not so intent to ravish young innocent Trowa here."

Quatre blinked. "What are you talking about? What island customs?" Deliberately ignoring the comments about Trowa. There are some things that would have been impossible to hide if his thoughts had ventured there.

"The virgin sacrifice of course," Treize drawled. "It's punishment for all who refuse to obey the god. It can be a delightdfully useful cutsom, and I couldn't bear destroying this native culture for any moral and ethical qualms I might have."

Quatre let out a shaky laugh, "It's a good thing that I'm not a virgin then, eh?"

"Oh, don't worry. I can'y abide by those dreadful double standards. A non-virgin, is just as good as a virgin, if not better! Quatre, your sacrifice, will appease the volacno god."

"You're the volcano god!" Quatre yelled.

"I know," Treize exclaimed, "Isn't that brilliant?"

"No," Trowa murmured, speaking for the first time. I don't believe there would be any purpose in sacrficing Quatre." He spoke as if carefully considering each and every word.

A reddish brow was raised, "Oh? What made you come to that conclusion?"

"I believe that Quatre could come around, if he was offered some persuasion." Trowa smiled.

Treize frowned. "I suppose there could be some merit in your suggestion, Trowa." Quatre brightened, nodding frantically. "But I believe there could be far more amusement in my idea."

"You're going to kill me!"

"No, Quatre," Treize admonished, "The volcano will kill you. Please get your facts right. It can be so terribly annoying when someone abuses the Engrish language in such a way."

"It's English," Quatre grits out, still preoccupied with his own imminant demise.

"Does it really matter?" Treize mumurs, "It's only one letter."

At that moment, Quatre felt like throttling Treize. He had been ready to lauch an attack when several natives guards came in and Quatre was suddenly aware that he was naked. Again. How could one forget you were naked?

For some reason, strange, but very very useful reason, the natives that bhad stormed in all spoke English.

"The prisoners have escaped!" One gasped out.

"But I haven't!" Quatre exclaimed. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Quatre, there are other prisoners. Note the plural." Treize murmured distractedly. "Hmm... I suppose we might have to hold off the virgin sacrifice for a while..."

Frowning, as a new thought occurred to him, Quatre asked, "But who are the other prisoners, then?"

"Well, Quatre, you didn't think you were the only survivor the of the shipwreck, did you? That old friend of yours... and I suppose the old adage of a captain going down with his ship is not so appropriate."

"Heero? And Duo? They're still alive?" Quatre smiled, relief consuming him.

"For now... " Treize smiled, no smirked, slowly. "They escaped, perhaps they will take your place as sacrifices to the volcano god."

Quatre gulped, frantically trying to find ways to find a way out of this situation. There seemed none.


	4. Chapter 4

Captive

* * *

"Are you sure we need to be this close?" Heero said, his mouth mere inches away from Duo's groin. Heero eyed the groin - wait, was it twitching?

Duo had a curiously thoughtful expression on his face. He slowly nodded at Heero. "Yes, yes I do. We don't want to be caught by those savages, do we?"

It was twitching, Heero thought, blinking. "Couldn't we?" Heero shifted. How his entire body was half sprawled over Duo, might be comfortable, but Heero wasn't that flexible. "Move?" Oh, shit, it was growing bigger... this wasn't good. It might be, if they weren't in this situation.

"No," Duo said firmly. "If we move, we might make noise. I'm sure we won't be here that long. A couple hours maybe..." Duo murmured.

It could have been a more entertaining and enjoyable prospect if only Heero hadn't discovered that his feet were asleep.

"I thought you liked this position, anyway," Duo said carelessly, however his hips were moving quite deliberately.

Heero then realises that all those not so subtle movements on the ship had not been caused by the swell of the waves, but Duo's desire for touching. It didn't irritate as much as he thought he might.

Heero had met Duo two weeks before Quatre, his employer had been required to set sail. Heero had been set the task of finding a boat. It had been more difficult than he thought it would be.

Quinze, the original captain he had hired, had been arrested for planning revolutionary actions against the government. The boat, or ship as Duo insisted he call it, was no longer viable for travel and Heero had been left without a ship or captain. Heero knew that Quatre wouldn't be pleased.

Perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to hire a man, who while roaring drunk, had kissed him and some how managed to persuade Heero to share the night in his cabin.

But it did lead to the idea that Duo could sail them. Where ever Quatre wanted to go. Which Heero wasn't sure of, because Quatre wasn't sure of where he wanted to go, only that he had to get out of here, quick.

Quatre had taken a quick liking to Duo, and all they had set sail.

And then there was the -

But... Something was poking into his head, and Heero knew that Duo didn't have a gun shoved down his pocket, as the pants were far too tight for pockets. Revealingly so.

"Hey Duo?" Heero whispered.

"Yeah?" Duo answered back lazily.

"What was that? Back there? On the ship? It was huge..."

Duo shifted, his entire body tensing. "Heero... I don't want to talk about that."

"Tell me. It could be vital to saving our lives."

A lung full of air was exhaled loudly through Duo's teeth, making whistling sounds. "You've heard... of the beasts that roam the sea. The giant monsters who can grasp a ship, and swallow the entire crew?"

Heero's mind flashes back to the horrific storm that led them to this moment.

"That was it... A giant squid. It killed everyone, Heero." Duo sounds unusually sombre.

Heero pauses before he says anything, "It didn't look it was killing people, Duo." No, not killing, per se, more like -

"Once you get tentacle rammed up your arse, you can never go back," Duo says solemnly. "That's what my old captain told, Howard, and he had experience."

Suddenly, Heero did just not want to know.

"Do you think... that Quatre might be alive?" He says, just wanting to hope. That, and Quatre still owed him paycheck.

Duo looks away. "I don't think so."

They sit uncomfortably in awkward silence for some moments.

"You know, I heard that a blow job is a really great cure for sadness." Duo murmurs, wriggling his hips.

"It's always sex for you two, isn't it?"

"Quatre?" Duo yelps.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaims.

"Quatre!" Heero shouts, scrambling off Duo.

"Heero!" Quatre gleefully snickers.

"Quatre!" Heero growls.

"Treize!" Says Treize. Everyone stares at him. "What? No one was saying my name!"

"You found us," Duo murmurs, "I can't believe you found us. We were hidden so well."

"You're sitting behind Trowa's hut," Quatre flatly mutters, looking heavenwards. "Do God knows what, you carnal fiends."

"You love us," Duo murmurs happily.

"Yes, well, sacrifice now!" Treize butts in, a frown marring his forehead.

"What?" Heero asks. "What sacrifice?"

"You see, I didn't want to be sacrificed, so Treize volunteered you two." Quatre nods, looking at the sky again.

"Well... that sucks." Duo mutters.


	5. Chapter 5

Captive

* * *

"This is all your fault, Heero," Duo accused in a conversational tone.

Heero had been calculating a way to escape, looked up. "How so?" He returned, merely for the distraction it might pose.

"If you had never met me, never asked my to sail to this forsaken shit-hole, I would never be here," Duo said, watching with dismay, as his braid was rubbed into the dirt.

"Hey! You were not the one seduced me!" Heero exclaimed righteously, all thoughts of escape leaving his mind.

Duo considered this. He was hanging upside down, hands and feet tied to a long stick and he was led up a steep hill, to be sacrificed. And he was pretty sure it was a Monday. Duo hated Mondays.

"That's your fault too," Duo said, eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the happily ambling Quatre, who was excitedly talking to the near naked native. For a moment, his eyes were caught by the delicious sight.

"What are you talking about?" Heero muttered. The ropes were too tight and thick, and tied in a such a complicated manner, that it was almost impossible to escape.

"You're just too damn attractive!" Duo yelled. Quatre stared at him for a second, before smiling and making twirly motions around his head.

"I am sorry, Trowa, but those two are crazy." Quatre sighed mournfully. "Such tragedy. Those two are to be sacrificed to the great god, Treize. And they were so pretty together too."

Trowa nodded. "A shame," he murmured. His eyes danced, however, with some emotion that was too far away to see, from where Duo was hanging. With his braid gathering dust. He really, really hated this island.

"I'm too damn attractive?" Heero questioned.

"Yeah," Duo mumbled, "There was no way I could refuse your ass. It was like it was handed to me on a silver platter. And really, the tight pants you wore? What? How could I not be attracted?"

Heero was struck silent.

"So, you see, this is all your fault," Duo nods to himself. Then, looking up, he realises he can see up the native's grass skirts. "But... I supposed it would be evil to blame you forever." Duo was suddenly glad. They hadn't invented underwear on this island yet, and Duo was just discovering this.

"Oh..." Heero murmured, still frowning and looking rather perplexed.

"Huh," Quatre said rather gleefully, "We're almost here!"

"We're really going to be sacrificed!" Duo yelled, swinging wildly in an attempt to escape. It didn't work, and he soon stopped when a native kicked him in the ribs.

"This wasn't planned..." Heero muttered.

"You don't plan to get sacrificed, Heero. It just happens! And if I knew you wanted to plan to get sacrificed, I wouldn't have sailed the ship." Duo frantically muttered, testing his bonds.

"You were the one who got drunk and sailed off course!" Heero accused.

Quatre started whistling.

"Like I said, Heero, you're just too damn attractive!"

"I must admit, that I have to agree with the surly Captain Maxwell," Treize said.

"Shit, shit, shit." Duo began his fervent mantra.

"Are you ready?" Treize demanded.

Duo tried to spit at Treize. He was confounded by gravity, and distance. Duo now really hated being tied upside down to a stick.

"Welcome, to the sacrifice!" Treize declared.

And that's when the fireworks went off.


End file.
